Tempos Perdidos
by Marilia Cullen Black
Summary: A simples histórias de duas pessoas que se desencontraram num pequeno espaço de tempo, e que agora, podem reviver tudo o que foram privados.


Yo, minna

Yo, minna!

Aqui estou eu sozinha... ÇÇ Lin-chan sozinha! Sugoi!

Bem! Aqui estou eu, Lin-chan, com um fanfic de minha responsabilidade. Por que eu fiz essa coisa? Sei lá, passou pela minha cabeça e 'tá aí! Espero que gostem!

**-**

**-**

**Tempos Perdidos**

**-**

_By Lin-chan_

-

_Dedicado à Tuka-chan & Naty-chan_

-

-

Oito da manhã, Tokyo. Terça-feira, mais um dia de trabalho para muitos, senão a maioria dali. A paisagem era costumeira: metrôs lotados, trânsito no mais absurdo engarrafamento, sem falar na equivocada quantidade de pessoas que transitavam livre e apressadamente, tanto pelas calçadas como pelas ruas lotadas.

O clarear do sol chegara há algum tempo atrás, tempo o suficiente para despertar aqueles que precisariam dele naquele momento, mesmo que sob as mais compulsivas obrigações.

A luz ofuscante do grande círculo de fogo era refletida formosamente nos mais altos prédios dali, deixando a cidade ainda mais acentuada.

E era exatamente em um desses prédios onde se via o andar exagerado de tantas pessoas estressadas, entre elas, um rapaz que agora subia para sua sala em meio ao elevador, bastante apertado no momento. O que lhe sossegava era saber que até lá a máquina estaria vazia, já que apenas ele e pessoas da mais alta confiança e poder iriam para lá. O último andar, onde sua sala, a sala da presidência, lhe aguardava.

Assim como previra, tudo estava silenciosamente perfeito. Claro, até as portas metálicas se abrirem e revelarem a todos os que estavam do outro lado sua figura imponente.

Em meio a tantos cumprimentos e cortesias, ele apenas respondia mecanicamente. Estava acostumado com aquele tratamento saudoso, afinal, era o presidente de uma grande empresa de Informática, onde se encontrava agora.

Avistou ao longo do corredor sua tão esperada sala, a qual, esperava, estivesse absolutamente vazia. Não acordara com humor para agüentar as reclamações e informações fúteis de seus funcionários. Funcionários que ao menos eram administrados por ele.

Chegou a pensar em dar um suspiro de satisfação ao ter seu desejo concretizado, segurando-se para tal. Não queria brigar com ninguém pela manhã.

Sentou-se vagarosamente em sua cadeira, deixando a maleta prateada encima da bela mesa à sua frente. Agora esperaria pelo horário trazido por sua secretária, afinal, era nele que saberia exatamente o que fazer ao longo de seu dia.

Não precisou esperar muito, era o que pensava, ao ouvir leves batidas em sua porta.

- Entre. – disse ele em seu habitual tom frio e sem emoção alguma. Ou melhor… Milagrosamente alguma emoção poderia ser tirada daquelas palavras. _Tédio_.

- Ohayou, Sesshoumaru-sama. – cumprimentou a mulher ao entrar na sala do chefe, sorrindo rapidamente para ele.

- Ohayou, Kagura. – respondeu educadamente, acomodando-se melhor em sua cadeira, e deixando seus brilhantes olhos dourados, como o sol lá fora, percorrerem o papel que lhe fora estendido pela mulher. – Não acredito. – murmurou ao ler um dos últimos compromissos, o que arrancou um singelo sorriso de sua secretária.

- Pelo que soube, ele fica mais contido na presença do secretário. – comentou ela, ao que Sesshoumaru a encarou e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Era tão óbvio ao que ele se referia?

- Espero mesmo. Não estou com um humor agradável. – contrapôs ele da mesma maneira de sempre, soltando o papel e ligando seu computador. – Pode se retirar, Kagura. – informou ele à mulher, que após um breve aceno de cabeça saiu de lá, deixando a sala mais uma vez vazia.

Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio mais uma vez para o papel trazido por sua secretária, pegando-o em seguida e lendo novamente para ter certeza de que sua vista não estava lhe pregando uma peça. Uma desagradável peça. Iie. Estava tudo certo, não era peça alguma. Sete e meia da noite, reunião com Aoki Naraku, representante da empresa fornecedora.

**.--..--..--.**

Não tão longe dali, uma porta terminava de ser trancada. A porta de um dos apartamentos daquele quarteirão, cujas calçadas eram preenchidas por lojas e mais lojas dos mais variados tipos.

A garota dona de tal apartamento saiu de lá apressadamente. Não que estivesse atrasada para seu trabalho, mas era preocupada por natureza e preferia chegar bem mais cedo que o normal, afinal, era bem melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Ela entrou no elevador, e ao contrário do da empresa, estava bastante vazio. Pelo menos não precisaria se preocupar com intromissões sem nexo de pessoas indecisas sobre onde descer ou subir. Não era necessário ao menos pegar o tão usado metrô, já que seu trabalho era apenas um quarteirão depois de sua moradia, o que facilitava bastante.

Com o abrir das portas que antes impediam sua visão, ela pôde ver a luz emitida pelo sol. Estava bastante forte naquele dia, e pensar que logo o inverno chegaria e sobreporia de uma vez aquela onda de calor.

Após algum tempo de uma calma caminhada, era possível se ver o grande letreiro do famoso restaurante, motivo de tanta aflição. Um dos restaurantes mais freqüentados dali, era motivo de orgulho. E era isso que Rin sentia ao pisar ali. Matsubara Rin, garçonete do mais famoso restaurante japonês.

Entrou lá a passos firmes, preparando-se para finalmente a tão esperada hora do almoço chegar e começar a trabalhar, para, quem sabe, conseguir o que tanto esperava.

**.--..--..--.**

Com um pequeno acréscimo, logo às sete da noite chegariam, o que fazia Sesshoumaru se irritar ainda mais. Às sete e meia teria que sair de sua empresa e ir até uma reunião sem pé nem cabeça com o representante de um de seus fornecedores.

Aoki Naraku não era uma das pessoas mais agradáveis, e esperava que Kagura estivesse certa. Desta vez, Kohaku, o secretário do rapaz estaria lá, e segundo sua própria secretária ele ficava bem mais contido na frente dele.

Continuaria com sua indagação sobre os problemas mentais de Naraku se não tivesse sua atenção tirada por três batidas fortes na sua porta. Não era Kagura.

- Entre. – disse desligando o computador, já que não tinha mais nada para fazer.

- Yo, Sesshoumaru! – brandiu um dos rapazes que ali entrou. Seus cabelos prateados e repentinos olhos dourados o denunciavam nitidamente.

- O que quer, Inu Yasha? – perguntou bruscamente Sesshoumaru. Era só o que faltava…

- Fiquei sabendo que você vai para uma reunião hoje. - informou ele, já sentando em uma das cadeiras dali.

- E quem poderia ter-lhe dado esta informação? – Sesshoumaru indagou mantendo seus olhos sobre o outro rapaz, que coçou a cabeça envergonhadamente com tal pergunta.

- O Miroku, é claro. – respondeu Inu Yasha despreocupadamente, vendo Sesshoumaru estreitar os olhos e voltar sua atenção para a cidade escurecida do lado de fora.

- Se está pensando em ir, desista. – completou ele friamente.

- Ora, Sesshoumaru. – reclamou Inu Yasha, colocando os pés encima da mesa do irmão. – Você não vai querer agüentar o chato do Naraku a noite inteira, ne?

- Isso não lhe convém, _maninho_. – respondeu sarcasticamente, retirando os pés do rapaz de cima de sua mesa de trabalho.

- Vamos lá. – continuou Inu Yasha usando seu tom subordinativo. – Eu te ajudo e você me ajuda.

- E de que maneira você poderia me ajudar, _maninho_? – perguntou Sesshoumaru se levantando e organizando tudo o que levaria dentro de sua maleta.

- Olha, eu e o Miroku podemos tirar a atenção do Naraku. Ele não vai encher o seu saco, veja por este lado. – explicou Inu Yasha, tirando uma bonita maçã de algum lugar e dando uma enorme mordida nela.

- Já colocou Houshi no meio? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, isto é um detalhe. – disse Inu Yasha, balançando as mãos freneticamente em frente ao corpo. – Todos aqui sabem que você não gosta dele.

- E como eu poderia ajudá-lo? - inquiriu desinteressado.

- Eu sou o vice-presidente e preciso de informações e de experiência. – começou Inu Yasha.

- E de comida. – terminou Miroku.

Sesshoumaru arqueou mais uma vez as sobrancelhas, parando o que estava fazendo para encarar os dois que estavam sentados nas cadeiras. Não agüentava Naraku, ter que agüentá-lo com Inu Yasha e o amigo depravado seria demais.

- Iie. – respondeu livremente, voltando aos seus afazeres. – Ter que agüentar vocês chega a ser pior que ter que agüentar o Naraku.

- Nossa! – falou Inu Yasha indignado com tal atitude. – É essa a consideração que você tem por nós?

- Iie. É bem menor que isso. – olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, já passava das sete.

- Ah, vamos lá, Sesshoumaru! – tentou mais uma vez. – Eu 'tô com fome!

- Além do quê, Inu Yasha tem razão. – se intrometeu Miroku. – Seria melhor para ele se desde o início soubesse o que deve fazer. – Sesshoumaru olhou interrogativamente para ele. – Não é mesmo, Inu Yasha? – perguntou sorridente o amigo.

- É claro! – respondeu ele. – Vamos, Sesshoumaru. – suplicou ele. – Eu prometo que não faço barulho e ainda de quebra dou um jeito de fazer o Naraku te deixar em paz.

- Onegai. – murmurou Miroku, enquanto Inu Yasha usava sem tom mais meloso e dramático.

Se fosse apenas por isso, Sesshoumaru teria a resposta na ponta da língua: iie. Demo, com as hipóteses relatadas… A coisa mudava drasticamente. Por mais que não gostasse da companhia deles, era melhor mantê-los por perto para manter Naraku longe. Neste ponto de vista…

- Tudo bem . – disse mantendo o tom frio. – Demo – viu os dois congelarem no ar. – Se por algum acaso vocês não se livrarem de Naraku, sofrerão as conseqüências. – sussurrou friamente as últimas palavras, vendo os dois pararem de sorrir para se encarar, com os olhos arregalados.

- Tudo bem. – disse Miroku. – Temos esta capacidade.

Sesshoumaru pegou sua maleta, desligando a luz da sua sala e sendo seguido por Inu Yasha e Miroku. O restaurante não era longe dali, chegaria lá em no máximo dez minutos. Atravessou o mesmo corredor que atravessara pela manhã, respondendo da mesma maneira mecânica.

Entraram todos juntos no elevador, esperando a chegada ao lugar da reunião. Inu Yasha levava uma maleta, que não servia para nada, segundo Sesshoumaru.

- Temos? – perguntou Inu Yasha a Miroku, que o olhou interrogativamente.

Logo após entender a pergunta, deu de ombros, e, assim como Sesshoumaru, voltou a fitar a porta metálica que ficava centímetros à sua frente.

**.--..--..--.**

Desceram rapidamente do carro, cada um com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto. Menos Sesshoumaru, é claro. Atravessaram a porta de entrada, vislumbrando o belo e cômodo lugar que era ali.

Não demoraram muito para perceber a causa da reunião sentado à alguns metro de onde estavam, dirigindo-se a passos lentos e curtos até lá. E era isso que mostrava que Sesshoumaru não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber daquela formalidade inútil.

- Ohayou, senhores! – puderam escutar Naraku brandir alegremente, virando-se para eles, que acabavam de chegar na mesa. – Não estão atrasados, apenas chegamos mais cedo. – ele acrescentou.

- Eu sei disso. – respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente, vendo o rapaz desconhecido dar um meio sorriso com tal comentário. – Ainda não é a hora marcada.

- Bem, este é o meu secretário, Kuchiki Kohaku. – informou Naraku, sem se importar com o que Sesshoumaru dissera momentos antes. – Ele veio comigo… - calou-se por um instante, pensando em uma resposta. – Na verdade eu não sei o porquê de ele ter vindo, mas tudo bem. – terminou o relato com um sorriso no rosto, o que fez Sesshoumaru revirar os olhos.

- Bem… - disse Kohaku. – Vamos pedir a comida?

- Ótimo! – brandiu Inu Yasha. – Estou morrendo de fome!

- Que bom. – disse Kohaku sem graça com toda aquela _movimentação_, levantando a mão para chamar um garçom. – Me disseram que a comida daqui é muito boa. – ele comentou.

- Hai. – confirmou Miroku. – Queria que o cozinheiro daqui trabalhasse para mim.

- Pois não? – escutaram uma voz doce se pronunciar próximo deles, levantando cada um o rosto para reconhecer. A garota estava com uma caderneta nas mãos, sorrindo gentilmente para eles.

- Rin-chan! – falou Inu Yasha surpreso, o que fez todos, inclusive a garota olharem para ele. – O que você 'tá fazendo aqui?

- Bem… - ela começou tímida com tanto olhares sobre si. – Eu trabalho aqui.

- Trabalha? – ele perguntou curioso. – Kagome nunca me disse.

- Imagino. – El girou os olhos divertidamente. – Bem… Vão querer alguma coisa? – perguntou notando que ainda olhavam curiosamente para ela, principalmente _ele_. Ele que sempre esteve lá e pareceu nunca notá-la.

- Eu quero o prato principal. – disse Kohaku, encarando-a indiscretamente, ao que a garota corou.

- O mesmo para mim. – falou Naraku observando o cardápio.

- Para nós dois também! – informou Miroku, apontando para si mesmo e Inu Yasha, o que fez a garota sorrir abertamente.

- E o senhor? – ela perguntou para Sesshoumaru, que permanecia calado encarando os olhos chocolates da moça.

- O mesmo. – respondeu ele simplesmente, virando o rosto para algo além do lugar.

- Sumimasen, não vai demorar. – ela disse educadamente e saiu dali, indo até a cozinha e fazendo os pedidos dali.

- Ela é linda, Inu Yasha. – comentou Miroku indiscretamente, o que fez todos os encararem e Inu Yasha dar um cascudo repreendido na cabeça dele. – Itai! – reclamou com a dor momentânea.

- Trate de cuidar da sua noiva, Miroku. – respondeu Inu Yasha irritado.

- Doush'ta no, Inu Yasha? – perguntou Miroku com seu tom divertido. – Está com ciúmes?

- Não seja ridículo, Miroku! – brandiu Inu Yasha, dando outro cascudo nele, desta vez mais forte. – Caso não lembre, eu tenho uma namorada!

- E o que isso tem a ver? - perguntou ele com um tom malicioso. – De onde você a conhece?

- Aqui está. – novamente aquela voz foi ouvida, fazendo Inu Yasha parar imediatamente o que pretendia fazer.

Rin permaneceu parada enquanto outros garçons punham os comes e bebes encima da mesa. Olhava para a janela de vidro e via a bela vista da cidade naquele tom escuro que a noite proporcionava. Não pôde deixar de sorrir com tal vista, o que chamou a atenção de muitos dali.

- Rin. – ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz curiosa de Inu Yasha, que a encarava. – Você poderia me fazer um favor? – ele perguntou, ao que ela acenou com a cabeça e sorriu alegremente.

- Claro! – respondeu ela.

- Amanhã de manhã eu queria visitar a Kagome. Você poderia perguntar se eu posso? – ele perguntou precavidamente.

- Você ainda quer saber se pode? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta, rindo logo em seguida. – Sabia que a Kagome passou à tarde inteira me ligado e dizendo que queria te ver? – ela sussurrou para que apenas o rapaz ouvisse.

- Houtou? – ele perguntou com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto.

- Hai. – ela respondeu sorridente. – Eu ligo pra ela e te aviso.

- OK. – Inu Yasha mal respondeu e foi obrigado a se virar e olhar friamente para Miroku, que no exato momento lhe dera uma de suas cotoveladas.

- Espero que apreciem o jantar. – ela comentou sorridente. – Qualquer coisa me chamem. – e assim saiu de lá, percebendo que até aquele momento, outros dois olhos dourados a encaravam.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da sala de descanso. O restaurante estava cheio e todas as reservas estavam feitas. No momento, não precisava atender ninguém.

Estava eufórica com aquilo. Aquela era a primeira vez que atendia a mesa em que Taisho Sesshoumaru estava. Nunca tivera coragem antes e parecia que suas suspeitas haviam se concretizado. Ele deveria tê-la reconhecido. Levando em consideração que ele a conhecia. Essa era a única resposta que ela encontrava para tantos olhares.

- Então, comecemos a reunião. – informou Naraku, chamando a atenção de todos para si.

- Ah, lá vamos nós. – cochichou Miroku para Inu Yasha, que rodos ou olhos e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos. Com certeza aquela seria uma longa noite.

**.--..--..--.**

- Então é isso. – comentou Naraku se levantando e estendendo a mão para Sesshoumaru, que a apertou prontamente.

A reunião, como Sesshoumaru presumira, não fora nada importante. Era apenas algo para encher o dia, como Inu Yasha costumava dizer. Conversas e mais conversas sobre o ramo de Computação e como as vendas estavam crescendo nos últimos meses.

- Vamos. – ordenou Sesshoumaru à Inu Yasha e Miroku, que terminavam de pagar a conta. Com o dinheiro dele, é claro.

- Estamos chegando. – disse Miroku se levantando e entregando a maleta para Inu Yasha, que agradeceu e foi até onde seu irmão estava.

- Espero que tudo dê certo, Sesshoumaru. – disse Naraku, acenando para os rapazes antes de entrar no carro e dar a partida, assim como Kohaku.

- E eu espero nunca mais ter que te ver. – murmurou Sesshoumaru, olhando de relance para o carro parado em uma das vagas.

- Sesshoumaru. – Inu Yasha se pronunciou. – Me deixa na empresa, eu preciso pegar o meu carro.

- Eu também! – gritou Miroku da porta, correndo apressadamente na mesma direção que eles. – Não posso deixar meu carro lá.

- Contanto que permaneçam calados, podem ir. – respondeu Sesshoumaru desligando o alarme do carro e abrindo a porta deste, esperando que todos entrassem.

Por algum motivo repentino, virou-se para uma das grandes janelas dali, podendo ver ao longe uma mesa sendo atendida. E foi exatamente aquela mesa que lhe chamou a atenção. Porque quem estava a atendendo, era _ela_.

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou Inu Yasha ao ver que o irmão permanecia parado olhando para algo dentro do Restaurante. – Você esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Iie. – respondeu friamente, entrando no carro logo em seguida e dando partida, deixando para trás aquela reunião estressante.

**.--..--..--.**

- Ja ne, Sesshoumaru! – Inu Yasha gritou já do lado de fora do carro, acenando para o irmão que se distanciava dele e de Miroku cada vez mais. – Ah! – resmungou. – Estou morrendo de sono.

- Eu também. – murmurou Miroku cansado. – É uma pena que a Sangozinha não esteja aqui.

- Feh! É uma pena que a _Kagome_ não esteja aqui! – pronunciou fortemente o nome da namorada, indo com o amigo até o estacionamento em busca dos carros.

- Mas você vai ter que me dizer uma coisa, Inu Yasha. – disse Miroku, já do lado de seu automóvel.

- Fale. – respondeu Inu Yasha sem dar muita atenção.

- Quem é aquela garota, heim? – Miroku perguntou maliciosamente, recebendo um olhar frio e esquartejador de Inu Yasha.

- É a prima da Kagome, Miroku! – gritou Inu Yasha. – Não se lembra dela?!

Miroku parou um pouco para pensar quando já estava dentro de seu carro. Inu Yasha estava prestes a abrir a porta do próprio automóvel ao escutar uma _buzinada_ vinda de perto.

- O que você 'tá fazendo?! – perguntou ele assustado com a reação do colega.

- Eu não posso acreditar que aquela garota do restaurante era aquela CDF da faculdade! – brandiu Miroku surpreso pela descoberta.

- É ela mesma. – disse Inu Yasha já dando partida para sair dali.

- Nossa… - Miroku murmurou sem perceber que Inu Yasha já havia saído de lá, deixando-o sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos.

Nunca poderia dizer que aquela garota que vira trabalhando no local onde jantara fosse a mesma que conhecera anos atrás. A CDF prima de Kagome, a qual fez o mesmo curso que ele fizera na faculdade. Só agora percebera o quanto ela estava mudada.

- Que coisa, ne, Inu Yasha? – Miroku perguntou para o nada, estranhando depois a falta de resposta. – Inu Yasha? – ele perguntou novamente, olhando para o lado de fora do carro para ver se enxergava o amigo, mas só ele e mais alguns automóveis estavam lá. – Amanhã você vai ver. – ele murmurou antes e engatar o carro e sair finalmente dali, livrando sua cabeça de lembranças distantes.

**.--..--..--.**

Sesshoumaru rodava pelas ruas não tão vazias a noite estrelada de Tokyo. Depois que deixara o irmão e o amigo depravado dele na empresa, fora direto para seu apartamento, e ainda esperava chegar lá.

Se fosse avaliar detalhadamente os fatos, veria que, no final das contas, Inu Yasha e Miroku não serviram de absolutamente nada naquele jantar. Naraku continuara com suas conversas sem rumo, as quais eles prometeram desviar para alguma outra coisa. Já esperava por aquilo.

Por outro lado, não teria reconhecido a garçonete caso Inu Yasha não a chamasse pelo nome. Na verdade, ainda não estava lembrado dela. Sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas, por mais que forçasse sua mente para lembrar, as memórias pareciam querer escapar para longe dali.

De uma coisa tinha certeza. Não seria tão duro com eles apenas por aquele pequeno detalhe, não que aquilo fosse algo expressivo ou representativo parar ele.

Com tais pensamentos, não percebera o quão rápido chegara à seu prédio. Estacionara rapidamente o carro, saindo dele e ligando o alarme, antes de entrar no edifício e dar de cara com mais daquelas portas prateadas. Já estava cansado de vê-las, se pudesse comentar.

Sem escolhas, cruzou a linha de entrada, apertando o botão correspondente à seu andar. Olhou no espelho atrás de si e pôde ver que não mudara quase nada desde os tempos da faculdade. Faculdade… Por que se lembrara dela agora? Não tinha uma resposta para isso.

Chegou ao seu nível, saindo do elevador e dirigindo-se logo ao seu apartamento. Estava cansado e esperava não ter nenhum chamado urgente na empresa, o que poderia acontecer a qualquer momento e sem prévio aviso. Abriu a porta e adentrou o recinto, deixando sua maleta encima do sofá e afrouxando o nó da gravata, indo até o próprio quarto.

Caiu pesadamente na cama contida lá, fechando os olhos ao ver lembranças passando sem uma definição ou ordem em sua cabeça.

- Kuso. – murmurou ao perceber que não as reconhecia, o que era algo frustrante para ele.

Esse sentimento não durou muito, pois logo depois pôde se ver em sua mente, junto com vários conhecido. Sim, estava faculdade, como pensara no elevador. Se levantara da cama e fora até o banheiro, onde tomaria um rápido banho para logo depois dormir.

Enquanto a água caía sobre si, sentia as lembranças vindo mais nitidamente, onde pequenos detalhes não conseguiam passar despercebidos. Cursara Administração em Toudai, a Universidade de Tokyo, cuja mensalidade eu um pouco acima da média.

Justamente para isso, uma prova era oferecida. Lembrava-se disso. S três primeiros colocados receberiam uma bolsa de estudos cada um, fato que Sesshoumaru julgava correto. Afinal, nem todos tinham condições de estudar numa boa Universidade como aquela, e enquanto muitos não se importavam em estudar, outros chegavam a não dormir com a oportunidade. Conhecera várias pessoas.

Sentou-se em sua cama apenas com a toalha que estava enrolada em sua cintura, tentando se lembrar do rosto de pelo menos algum desses ganhadores. Nada veio à sua mente.

Pararia de insistir, sabia que não conseguiria se lembrar de absolutamente nada no estado cansado em que se encontrava. O jeito era passar uma boa noite de sono para logo após tentar se lembrar de algo. Mesmo que não soubesse o porquê de tanta curiosidade. Ou melhor, não querer se lembrar do motivo…

**.--..--..--.**

- Yo, Sesshoumaru! – disse Inu Yasha adentrando a sala do irmão mais velho.

O dia estava terminando para dar lugar à um novo. Sesshoumaru agradecia aos céus por não ter de passar por outra inútil reunião, deixando o final de seu dia livre para o que bem entendesse fazer. Chegara cedo na empresa, esquecendo momentaneamente de tudo o que se lembrara na noite anterior. Tinha muito trabalho pela frente e esperava terminá-lo cedo para cegar antes em casa.

Sesshoumaru encarou o irmão mais novo que já se sentara na cadeira à frente de sua mesa, sem ao menos pedir licença. Já estava acostumado com educação de Inu Yasha.

- Não lhe convidei para entrar aqui. – disse ele friamente, ao que Inu Yasha revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso debochado.

- Não precisa. – respondeu Inu Yasha sarcástico. – Sou seu irmão, também tenho plenos direitos.

- E deveres. – respondeu Sesshoumaru num tom bastante sério. – Não m lembro de tê-lo visto trabalhando hoje, Inu Yasha.

- E não estava. – informou Inu Yasha despreocupadamente, fechando os olhos a apoiando a cabeça nos braços que descansavam no encosto da cadeira. – Eu disse ontem que veria Kagome pela manhã.

- Já é noite. – Sesshoumaru argumentou.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru! – brandiu Inu Yasha voltando à sua posição natural. – Dá um descanso, vai. – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos. – Não vejo a Kagome há dias.

- Isso não é um problema meu, irmãozinho. – Sesshoumaru se levantou fazendo a mesma coisa feita na noite passada.

Procurou todo o material que levaria em sua pasta, claro, a diferença é que não iria para uma restaurante a fim de uma reunião. Principalmente com Aoki Naraku.

- Ainda quer saber que é _ela_? – Inu Yasha perguntou divertidamente, vendo o irmão lançar um olhar curioso para si, já que antes estava com a cabeça levemente abaixada.

- _Ela_ quem? – indagou, mesmo sabendo à quem ele se referia.

- Rin. – Inu Yasha se levantou e olhou para o irmão com. – Você não parou e olhar para ela ontem. – comentou.

- Inu Yasha. – murmurou Sesshoumaru cansado. – Não quero saber das suas namoradinhas.

Inu Yasha virou bruscamente para ele, vendo Sesshoumaru sorrir sarcasticamente ao ver a reação do outro.

- Ora, pare de brincadeiras! – brandiu Inu Yasha já irritado com a atitude de Sesshoumaru. – Não acredito que não se lembra dela!

- Iie, não me lembro. – Sesshoumaru pegou a pasta encima de mesa e iniciou sua jornada até a porta, pouco se importando com os comentários de Inu Yasha. Teria continuado, caso não tivesse escutado a continuação e não tivesse se lembrado de algo.

- É a prima da Kagome! – explicou Inu Yasha. – Aquela que ganhou a bolsa!

Sesshoumaru parou seu andar e virou lentamente para Inu Yasha. Lembrara-se daquilo na noite passada. Lembrara se da prova, das bolsas. Claro… Se lembrava dela, agora!

- E então? - perguntou Inu Yasha, vendo que Sesshoumaru permanecera parado, fitando algo na parede. O que tinha de tão interessante lá?!

- … - Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas lançou um último olhar para Inu Yasha e saiu de sua sala, fazendo novamente o longo trajeto do corredor ao elevador, e depois de lá ate a garagem, onde finalmente tiraria seu carro e voltaria até seu apartamento.

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou Inu Yasha ao irmão, que já estava bastante longe graças às longas passadas.

Humpf! Odiava ser deixado falando sozinho, e Sesshoumaru sabia disso! Sesshoumaru sempre tivera uma ótima memória, estranhava que não se lembrasse da garota, mesmo que nunca tivesse ao menos falado com ela, pelo que sabia.

Feh, isso não era da conta dele! Não estava ao menos se importando com o que Sesshoumaru pensava ou se lembrava. Naquele momento, queria apenas ir embora para casa e preparar mais um lámem quentinho e acolhedor.

**.--..--..--.**

As semanas passaram sem ao menos serem notadas pelos trabalhadores da empresa de Informática, com certeza da mesma maneira que para todos os outros trabalhadores fora dali.

Desde sua última conversa com Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru tentava à todo custo se esquecer daquilo que lembrava, afinal, não seria de serventia alguma para ele, que no momento trabalhava. Ou tentava, pelo menos. Seu computador permanecia ligado e ele digitava agilmente alguma redação a ser entregue a um dos fornecedores.

Sesshoumaru parou repentinamente de digitar e deixou sua cabeça pousar lentamente no encosto do banco. Não conseguia se esquecer. Fechou os olhos e pôde ver novamente tudo o que viu na mesma noite que descobriu quem era ela. Viu tudo o que aconteceu há anos atrás, quando ainda estava na faculdade.

_- Nossa, ela deve mesmo ser bem inteligente. – murmurou Miroku, apontando para uma garota que era rodeada por vários alunos._

_Eles estavam naquele momento no centro da Universidade, onde os novatos chegavam sem parar. Sesshoumaru virou seu rosto para onde Miroku apontara, vislumbrando a garota sorridente. Realmente, era bastante inteligente, se não, esforçada._

_- Depende muito. – disse Inu Yasha se metendo na conversa. – Ela pode ter filado!_

_- E acertado praticamente todas as questões? – perguntou Miroku desacreditado._

_- É claro! – continuou Inu Yasha, deitando no gramado verde. –É só juntar os conhecimentos dela com os conhecimentos dos outros e esse é o resultado._

_- Não seja ridículo, Inu Yasha. – falou Sesshoumaru, vendo o irmão olhar indignado para ele. – Sabe que não foi isso que aconteceu._

_- E mesmo que fosse… - murmurou uma garota que acabara de chegar ao local. –Ela teria de ser bastante inteligente para saber quem teria as respostas corretas._

_- É isso mesmo, Sangozinha. – concordou Miroku alegremente, ao ver que a namorada concordava com ele. – Ela é bem inteligente._

_- Hai, eu a conheço. – disse Sango, sentando no chão da mesma maneira que Miroku. – É a prima de Kagome e posso garantir que ela é bastante inteligente._

_- Prima de Kagome? – perguntou Inu Yasha perplexo. – Ela nunca me contou nada!_

_- Você quer que ela faça uma lista completa de todos os familiares dela, por acaso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru sarcasticamente._

_- Iie, demo… - ele fez uma careta ao perceber que não sabia exatamente o que responder. – Ah, sei lá!_

_Sesshoumaru desviou a atenção dos outros, escutando apenas as risadas desenfreadas de Miroku e Sango. O grupinho de estudantes continuava lá, e bem ao longe, era possível ver Kagome ao lado da garota, eu sorria largamente para todos. A garota que passara em primeiro lugar nas provas de seleção. Acertara praticamente todas as questões._

O inverno chegara rigoroso em Tokyo, não tão rigoroso quanto antes, já que ainda não nevava. Sesshoumaru virou para enorme janela que se encontrava atrás de si, onde poderia ver toda Tokyo por lá. Graças ao aquecedor da sala, não sentia o frio da cidade, o que era gratificante, já que fora obrigado a ir até lá em pleno sábado.

A noite ainda não chegara, mas as nuvens nublaram o céu, escondendo instantaneamente o sol, que antes iluminava à tarde. Nada melhor que sair de lá, pensou ele. E era exatamente o que faria. Há muito terminara o que fora fazer lá, não tinha mais porque se privar de um dia nublado e frio. Não que fosse algo interessante.

Tirou o paletó que usava no momento e pôs à mostra a grossa blusa de lá negra que usava. Era um humano acima de tudo e sentia frio assim como todos os outros. Com menos intensidade, admitia, mas sentia. Não se preocupou ao menos em pegar sua maleta. Tinha certeza de que voltaria mais tarde para ver alguma coisa. No momento, queria apenas andar um pouco e esquecer de tanto trabalho.

Caminhou pelo corredor, e ao contrário dos outros dias, não foi até a garagem. Foi direto ao último andar, não iria de carro. Precisava andar e seu automóvel não permanecia em seus planos.

Saiu a passos lentos do prédio, vendo toda a movimentação da cidade, mesmo sob o exagerado frio. Pôs as mãos desprovidas de luvas dentro do bolso, como numa maneira de evitar o frio na região. Era o que menos precisava agora.

_Sesshoumaru andava pelos corredores da faculdade de Economia, onde Miroku estava. No momento, o local estava aparentemente vazio, já que as aulas custavam a terminar. Todas as portas contidas ali estavam fechadas, e era possível escutar a explicação dos professores. _

_O ano passara rápido e antes que percebesse, já havia passado da metade. Agora se dera conta de que não conhecera boa parte dos colegas de classe, e francamente, não estava preocupado com isso. Logo que terminasse seus estudos, o que aconteceria em poucos meses, tomaria conta da empresa de seu pai, uma grande empresa de Informática._

_Contrataria Miroku para tomar conta das finanças, já decidira isto. Mesmo que não se dessem muito bem, confiava nele, e isso era algo fundamental para tal cargo. _

_Um toque ao longe foi ouvido e Sesshoumaru virou para as muitas portas dali, que agora abriam-se vagarosamente, mostrando que as aulas finalmente acabavam. _

_Ele foi em frente, na intenção de chegar à sala de Miroku, que não estava muito longe dali. Da Universidade, iriam até a Biblioteca para finalizar algumas idéias do futuro, tal como o emprego já oferecido e aceito na empresa._

_Continuaria sua andança, caso não visse algo vindo rapidamente em sua direção, e logo depois sentir o nariz doer quando o objeto não identificado chocou-se contra si. Ele cambaleou um pouco para trás, tentando descobrir o motivo de tanta pressa, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao ver rostos assustados em sua direção._

_- Ah, gomen na! – gritou alguém, com as mãos sobre a boca e olhando assustada para ele. Era _ela

_- … - Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado, vendo a garota fechar a porta que antes batera em seu rosto_

_- Machuquei você? – ela perguntou inocentemente._

_- Ah, que pergunta! – gritou outra garota que presenciara o fato. – Você quase o matou!_

_- Daijoubou dessu ka, Taisho-senpai? – perguntou outra,indo ao encontro dele, que ainda permanecia com as mãos sobre o nariz, que estava momentaneamente vermelho._

_- Estou bem. – murmurou Sesshoumaru, afastando-se de onde estavam, vendo a assassina chegar perto de si._

_- Gomen na. – disse ela novamente. – Eu abri a porta muito rápido, não percebi que estava do outro lado._

_- Sem problemas. – respondeu Sesshoumaru se abaixando e pegando um dos caderno eu estava no chão._

_- Ah? – duvidou a garota ao vê-lo estender o caderno para si, notando depois que o deixara cair e não notara. – Arigatou._

_- Taisho Sesshoumaru. – falou Sesshoumaru olhando de soslaio para ela, que arregalou levemente os olhos com tais palavras._

_- Ah! – disse ela timidamente. – Matsubara Rin. – ela estendeu a mão para ele, que foi logo aceita e apertada._

_- Omedetou, pela bolsa. – congratulou Sesshoumaru educadamente, vendo um sorriso alargado da garota à sua frente._

_- Arigatou. – agradeceu ela. – Estudei muito para isso._

_- Imagino. – ele murmurou, mexendo no nariz que ainda doía._

_- Acho melhor colocar um pouco de gelo aí. – indicou Rin, apontando para o nariz do rapaz, que ainda estava vermelho e parecia doer._

_- Colocarei depois. – respondeu ele, olhando pata trás ao escutar uma voz familiar gritando. Ou melhor, duas vozes._

_- Rin-chan! – gritou a primeira._

_- Sesshoumaru! – gritou a outra._

_Vozes que foram imediatamente reconhecidas, pelo menos por ele._

_- Vamos, Miroku. – avisou friamente, saindo de lá com Miroku ao ver que Rin também saíra com Kagome._

Esta fora a última vez que falara com ela, tinha certeza disto. Ainda a viu algumas vezes, quando Inu Yasha e os outros se juntavam para alguma coisa, mas nunca mais conversaram, se é que aquilo poderia ter sido chamado de conversa.

Como um dejá-vu, viu algo aparecer rapidamente à sua frente, sentindo a mesma coisa que sentiu naquele dia, acompanhado de uma cambaleada para trás. E da mesma maneira que antes, pôs as mãos no nariz que com certeza estavam vermelhos também.

Ainda teve tempo de ver um rosto assustado aparecer à sua frente, estranhamente, o mesmo rosto de antes, era _ela_ novamente.

- Ah, gomen na! – Rin gritou da mesma maneira que fizer anos atrás, arregalando os olhos ao reconhecer a pobre vítima de seu abrir de portas. – Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Rin. – murmurou Sesshoumaru, olhando firmemente para a garota, que se abraçava pelo frio. – Será que isso sempre acontecerá quando nos encontramos? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente, ao que a garota riu.

- Gomen na, não foi intencional. – respondeu ela ainda em risos.

- É. Eu sempre estou nos lugares errados nas horas erradas. – ele comentou distraidamente, e viu que a garota parou de rir e o fitou curiosamente. – O que foi? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- Eu… - ela começou timidamente. – Você está fazendo alguma coisa importante?

- Iie. – ele falou suspeitando de tal ato.

- Bem… - ela olhou para o lado. – Eu estou indo tomar um chocolate quente, e não gosto de fazer isso sozinha. – Rin comentou vagamente, sem ver um meio sorriso de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu adoro chocolate quente. – ele informou.

- Ótimo! – brandiu ela alegre demais, tapando a boca depois ao perceber que tinha se excedido. – Er… Quer vir comigo?

- …- Sesshoumaru parou por um tempo a fitando, o nariz inda formigando pela batida. Seria uma boa oportunidade para conversarem sobre o passado. Não que isso interessasse à ele. – Pode ser.

- Então vamos. – proferiu ela sorrindo ainda mais, saindo dali com ele até a cafeteria mais próxima, o que não demorou muito.

Entraram no local, escolhendo uma mesa e fazendo o pedido, o que também não demorou muito para chegar.

- E então. – começou Sesshoumaru, chamando a atenção da garota para si. – Você se formou?

- Ah, hai. – respondeu feliz. – Há muito tempo.

- Não conseguiu emprego? – Sesshoumaru não conteve a curiosidade, afinal, ela era bastante inteligente, poderia estar trabalhando numa empresa agora. Quem sabe na dele…

- Ah, sequer procurei. – informou ela. – Na verdade, eu pretendo fazer uma pós-graduação em Administração. E como ao existem bolsas par isso o jeito foi conseguiu um emprego. – Sesshoumaru escutou atentamente explicação dela, vendo que realmente era a mesma garota com que conversara anos antes.

- E pretende trabalhar com isso? – ele perguntou bebendo um pouco do seu chocolate.

- Claro! - Rin respondeu. – Só espero que arranje alguma coisa. Não que não goste no meu trabalho no restaurante, demo, não foi para isso e eu me formei.

- Entendo. – comentou Sesshoumaru, apoiando a xícara na mesa. – Talvez possa conseguir algo para você na minha empresa.

- Hontou? – Rin perguntou eufórica com a proposta. Sempre quisera trabalhar numa grande empresa, e aquela era a oportunidade ótima. Sempre quisera trabalhar junto _dele_. Sempre quisera conversar com ele, da mesma maneira que conversavam agora.

Pode-se dizer que a tarde se passou rapidamente entre vários assuntos daquela longa conversa. Antes mesmo que percebessem, a noite chegou, trazendo com ela o frio além do que já existia.

Entre tantas futilidades do mundo, uma simples conversa poderia ser algo revigorante. Uma conversa que poderia ter sido concretizada há muito tempo atrás. Tempos perdidos. Quem sabe como poderia ser o futuro daqueles dois, caso esta conversa tivesse sido feita naquele tempo? Isso é uma coisa que não se pode saber, nem mesmo eu, que sou a narradora.

Eles se afastaram antes mesmo de se juntarem e talvez esta tenha sido a diferença. Talvez este tenha sido o motivo para tantas diferenças naquele presente frio. Durante aquela conversa daquela noite, os dois puderam ter certeza de apenas uma coisa: Aquele tempo atrás estava perdido, não adiantava tentar voltar atrás e se perguntar o porquê de não se ter feito algo.

A única saída era viver o presente. Viver o presente, trazendo para ele os tempos que foram perdidos e revivendo cada um deles, para quem sabe, um dia, transformar um futuro frio num futuro que tantos esperaram. Os dois.

**Fim**

**Yo, mais uma vez!**

**Bem, espero realmente que tenham gostado e peço, onegai, que se acharem de merecimento um rewien.. Ou dois... Ou três... Ah, é com vocês!**


End file.
